vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) (Post-Crisis)/@comment-27216786-20151127192437
Feats Durability/Endurance Is unharmed by a fall from orbit. Knocks out a Reach soldier while severely injured and de-powered. Completely bulletproof Gets slammed around on the ground Thrown into a car Telepathic resistance Survives the pain of hours of torture in a second and a half. Survives an attack from a bloodlusted Guy Gardner. This was Jaimes' first appearance so he had no idea what he was doing. Gets smashed into the ground by Lobo, is ok Takes some hits from a Scarab warrior with a Sinestro Ring. Strength Catches a flying truck with one arm. Holds apart Giganta's fist. Carries a car with no problems. Punches Black Beetle into the ground Speed Fast enough to appear in several places at the same time.* Using time dilation Moves fast enough to block energy attacks after they were fired. Dodges a blast from Bombshell. The Scarab can travel faster than light. Catches up to a falling dude Offensive Tech He can produce nukes. Matches and repels Starro amped by five Sinestro rings. Cracks Guy Gardners' shield Has a weapon that can destroy the planet. The Scarab never lies so I'd say this is a reliable claim. Kills a magic monster KOs a big group of prisoners. Temporarily KOs Red Lantern Bleez using a cryo-blaster. Potentially lethal neural scramblers Infects and destroys OMAC Prime. OMAC Prime took the powers of most of Justice League International, including Wonder Woman and Captain Atom. It was unable to control the Scarab, however. One-shots a group of OMACs Different armor modes, including Strength and Speed He is capable of affecting intangible enemies Beetle drones Some of the weapons available to him. Includes a Large Hadron Collider, Strong Force Disruptor, and Implicate Order Annihilation field (I have no idea what that is, but it has "theological implications"). Electrocutes a giant robot Suggests multiple lethal methods to deal with a group of OMACs, Jaime settles for restraining them in a magnetic force field. "Feeds" on Livewire's energy. Fights a Scarab warrior with a Sinestro Ring, defeats it by taking over its' brain. Defensive Tech Creates a miniature forcefield that holds together Bombshell's hands He is Flash-proof by creating a field that hurts Flash when he attempts to vibrate through it. Scarab reacts to aggression and makes countermeasures. Contains future Red Devil. Tanks a nuclear bomb Different armor modes, including Strength and Speed Disrupts some magic cast by Eclipso. Eclipso is the literal Wrath of God, and is very powerful. Misc Tech Hacks into the Reach mothership., also punks a few Reach soldiers Produces kryptonite radiation and hurts Supergirl. Can levitate things Produces clothes from..nowhere. lol Transports a giant spaceship Hacks a bank. Random but lol whatever. Produces tachyons, which prevent timetravel, then beats up Black Beetle The Scarab can "kill" Jaime if he's in danger The Scarab detects the Phantom Stranger Scarab finds a target through security cameras and can run plates Can see long distances Messes with the targeting system of a robot army. Also asshole Scarab suggests nukes again. Absorbs the energy of the World Ripper, a planet destroying weapon. "Feeds" on Livewire's energy. The Scarab can act on its' own if Jaime is incapitated.